El cuervo
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Harry Potter es víctima de una maldición y necesita al mejor pocionista de Gran Bretaña para salvarse. Sin embargo la conciencia del emblemático héroe se encuentra perturbada por sus acciones en la guerra y el regreso de dos exiliados causa caos al remover heridas del pasado.
1. Capítulo 1

**El cuervo.**

* * *

Según Wikipedia, Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Es una pena.

* * *

…

_Harry no podía creer la destrucción que ante sus ojos se extendía. Después de la guerra contra Voldemort no pensó jamás ver una destrucción tan devastadora en un lugar tan poderoso como Hogwarts. Pero al parecer para el nuevo mago oscuro que se había alzado, la institución mágica era sin duda el primer pilar a derribar en la búsqueda del subyugo del mundo mágico. Sin embargo Hogwarts parecía más un objetivo sentimental que estratégico._

_Y sin embargo ahí se encontraba ese joven no más de veinticinco años, con su cabello negro rizado y sus ojos almendrados, de pie soberbiamente sobre las ruinas de la escuela más reconocida en Gran Bretaña._

_Harry no soportaba el olor, ni la visión de aquellos inocentes arrasados por tal destrucción, la profesora McGonagall, postrada a los pies de aquel peligroso criminal con sus ojos opacos ante la falta de vida. Entonces entre los escombros cercanos el joven cuerpo de su hijo mayor que mostraba claras muestras de batalla. James Sirius Potter se encontraba en su aprendizaje como auror y en un impulso se dirigió a Hogwarts lugar donde aun se encontraba estudiando su joven hermana._

―_¿Buscas esto Potter? __―__dijo ese hombre con voz profunda e impávida._

―_Papí __―__susurro la joven de cabellos rojos, mientras aquel ser jalaba con violencia de su sedosa cabellera._

―_¡Lily!... ¡Déjala! __―__amenazo el jefe de aurores Potter, mientras alzaba su prodigiosa varita del sauco. Pero solo recibió una carcajada que le helo la sangre._

―_¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Qué interés podría tener en conservar con vida a una mestiza hija del traidor de Harry Potter?_

_Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar estas palabras. El joven hombre frente a él no era un mortifago, tampoco un sangre pura, pero ante todo lo llamaba traidor._

―_Mi padre no es ningún traidor __―__intervino Lily, mientras luchaba por el control de su cabellera._

―_No… por supuesto que no __―__la sedosa voz del joven de oscuros cabellos se hizo terriblemente peligrosa. Levanto violentamente a Lily Potter hasta que sus rostros se encontraron__―__. Tu padre es un… violador._

_Harry Potter sintió que sus piernas no lograban sostenerlo, escuchaba las negaciones de Lily a distancia mientras caía en el agujero negro de sus recuerdos. Entonces nuevamente los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron sobre aquel joven envenenado de rabia y rencor, reconoció en sus facciones, en su mirada y en su odio la verdad._

―_Hermione __―__dijo angustiado el auror veterano, reconocido como el niño que vivió dos veces__―__. Eres hijo de Hermione Granger._

_El joven sonrio ante el reconocimiento, y en un acto sin importancia lanzo a la menor de los Potter por los escombros de Hogwarts. Harry no tenia la fuerza para preocuparse por su hija, no tenia el valor de mirarla a la cara. Lily le llamaba insistentemente, tratando de levantarse sujetando su mano mal trecha por la caída._

―_¿Papá? __―__susurro la pelirroja._

―_No puede escucharte __―__dijo el joven con aquella seguridad y arrogancia__―__. Esta demasiado ocupado sintiendo culpa por una mujer que sacrifico su vida por él y solo para recibió como pago una acusación, la deshonra y morir sola en un hospital muggle._

_Harry observaba incrédulo al joven, asombrado y asustado, con el remordimiento de sus acciones, siempre creyó o siempre quiso aferrarse a la idea de que ella se encontraba bien, la dura carcajada lo despertó._

―_Ella falleció sola y yo termine en un orfanato, hasta que mi carta de Hogwarts llego. Han sido muchos años planeando la venganza, planeando como destruir tu miserable vida… Dime Harry Potter ¿pensaste que ella estaría bien? Sin familia, sin amigos, sin dinero._

_Harry miro horrorizado al joven que se acerco a él, con su andar seguro y sus ojos inundados por el odio. Cuando menos lo espero se encontraron cara a cara, la distancia era tan pequeña que Potter lograba observar los ojos avellana, la pequeña nariz respingona y las pequeñas y tenues pecas de su nariz. El dolor atravesó su corazón al encontrar a Hermione._

―_Todo termina ahora…_

―¡**HARRY**! Despierta ¡Harry! Solo es una pesadilla.

La voz de Ginny logro filtrarse mientras la última palabra de aquel joven resonaba y martilleaba aun su cerebro. Desubicado se sentó en su cálida cama, con su esposa tratando de reconfortarlo.

―Harry, amor, esto no es normal. Necesitamos ir a San Mungo para una revisión. No has dormido bien en más de una semana y las pesadillas son peores.

Harry solo asintió, mientras volvía a recostarse y jalo a su esposa junto a él, no deseaba hablar nuevamente de ese tema, Ginny se volvía histérica cuando mencionaba el nombre de quien alguna vez fue su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo en el silencio y la oscuridad de su habitación, el joven Potter no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su amiga a la que arruino su vida para después por miedo y vergüenza le dio la espalda. En el momento de furor de la batalla final rechazo a la persona más incondicional de su vida y ahora era imposible sacarle de su cabeza.

Harry Potter era un hombre que desde antes de llegar a este mundo tuvo el destino marcado por la maldad y la ambición de un hombre ser sin corazón.

Cuando el pequeño Potter apenas tenía un año de edad su vida se vio trastocada con la violenta muerte de sus padres su destino marcado gracias al sacrificio de su madre y la locura de un hombre que ansiaba ser Dios.

En su temprana adolescencia se había envuelto en una cantidad sorprendente de aventuras acompañado con sus mejores amigos, sin embargo conforme la edad lo envolvían los peligros se transformaban cada vez más exigentes. Hasta el momento final a sus diecisiete años cuando murió la parte de Voldemort que residía en él y finalmente lograr el perecer de Tom Riddle.

Sin embargo su camino hacia la victoria estaba plagado de dolor, de sacrificios y momentos oscuros de los cuales no se encontraba orgullosos. Y sin embargo ninguna muerte pesaba tanto como la de quien en algún punto de su vida fue su mejor amiga.

Y entonces ahí estaba él siete años después de ganar la guerra, él, Harry Potter, sobreviviente y afamado héroe del mundo mágico. Ahora un hombre respetable con una ascendente carrera como auror, una familia perfecta y una conciencia manchada con dolor.

…

El cielo de Londres se oscurecía suavemente con el vaivén del viento, de forma inesperada una suave brisa se arrastro sacudiendo y humedeciendo las prendas de los incautos transeúntes, para los afortunados que se encontraban refugiados dentro de algún edificio podían sentir el descenso de la temperatura, nadie dudaba que próximo se desataría una tormenta.

Era pasada la hora del té, en un engañoso día de verano pero eso no impedía que los niños jugaran por esa estrecha calle aprovechando el tiempo antes de que las nubes negras que amenazaban cumplieran la promesa de la lluvia.

―Ciertamente ya no estoy para estos climas ―remilgaba una mujer mayor de cabello estrictamente recogido y ropas demasiado anticuadas. Se encontraba parada frente a una casa de fachada rosada, resaltando sobre las otras cosas, dudo un momento antes de golpear la puerta.

Un ruido se escucho dentro de la casa, como el golpe de la madera y tal vez algunos pasos, pero la mujer no pudo poner mucha atención debido a un segundo golpe en la puerta principal ocasionado por un balón de exóticos colores. El sobresalto de la mujer hizo a su cuerpo alejarse de un salto con una habilidad asombrosa para su avanzada edad.

―Perdone señora ―dijo un avergonzado niño, que se acerco tímidamente a tomar el balón―, no era nuestra intención.

―Debería tener más cuidado con eso jovencito ―contesto la mujer mientras se arreglaba las gafas en su cara y hacia un sonido para reafirmar su desdén―, además debería pedir disculpas al dueño de esta casa.

―Ellos ya deben estar acostumbrados ―menciono sin importancia.

―¡Patrick! ―se escucho a distancia a otro de los niños. El niño no le dio más importancia a la mujer severa, marchándose sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

La mujer movió la cabeza negando ante los malos modales del niño, sin duda los muggles cada vez eran más descuidados con la educación de los niños y por eso causaban problemas en el mundo mágico, esas nuevas generaciones venían con ideas diferentes.

―¿Necesitabas algo Minerva? ―La mujer no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la gélida voz que la recibía. Lentamente giro su cuerpo para enfrentar cara a cara al dueño de aquella voz.

―Severus ―susurro, al encontrar los ojos negros del pocionista.

Fue un momento largo cuando Minerva paso sus claros ojos sobre el cuerpo de su ex colega, él era tan diferente al recuerdo del Severus Snape herido y cansado que desapareció tras recuperarse después de la guerra; tan diferente al hombre joven amargado y cansado que dio clases durante tantos años; pero sobre todo tan diferente al niños desgravado y amargado que piso Hogwarts a los once años.

―Oh… Dios mío… Severus ―dijo incrédula, recibiendo solamente esa patentada mirada de fastidio a través de la obsidiana del hombre irreconocible.

Minerva no podía reconocer al hombre que conoció durante, no sabía por dónde empezar a enumerar las enormes diferencias, estaba tan confundida, que si describiera su apariencia tan diferente al último año que lo vio como director o sus ojos… aquellos pozos negros que al fin parecían irradiar algo de paz como una noche tranquila, como la profundidad del mar.

―Pasa ―dijo finalmente con la voz aun más profunda de lo que fue en antaño, sin duda una cicatriz mas para su colección.

Aun desconcertada arremango su largo vestido para atravesar aquel estrecho pasaje hacia la casa. Y Minerva McGonagall por una vez no sabía que pensar, que hacer o que decir. Pero siguió al hombre a través de un estrecho pasillo que compartía espacio con unas escaleras. El color blanco abundaba en todo, pero había un fuerte contraste con la madera oscura de los muebles, con el de las escaleras e incluso el delicioso color marrón del piso.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, se quede inmóvil ante la habitación extendida a sus pies. No sabía que le sorprendía mas, si los Sillones de una tela suave y esponjosa color negro, con cojines que adornaba estratégicamente aquellos asientos ó el mueble caoba que tenía un grupo variable de aparatos electrónicos muggles. Reconocía a la variante del televisor, aunque el aparato que Severus tenía era plano, sumamente delgado y ancho, al resto de las cosas muggle definitivamente no podría nombrarlos o compararlos, no los conocía.

―Toma asiento, volveré con el té ―indico el hombre.

Minerva nuevamente planto sus ojos en el cuerpo de Snape hasta que este desapareció tras una entrada cercana a las escaleras. Pero la actual directora del famoso y controversial colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, era incapaz de empezar a enumerar esos cambios, buenos o malos, Snape no era el mismo.

Podría decir algo sobre sus ojos, que obviamente se encontraban en una especie de paz que careció en antaño, pero su cabello… este no era largo hasta cubrir su rostro, al contrario, lo llevaba largo hasta la nuca pero solo por atrás, hacia el frente eran dos cortinas que terminaban en una ola atrás de sus orejas, su cabello seguía grasiento, pero el negro que alguna vez le caracterizo se veía vedado por un plata que se acentuaba alrededor de sus patillas, era como si Severus ya no deseara ocultar su rostro.

Pero si esos hubieran sido sus únicos cambios, tal vez la mujer mayor no estaría tan atónita. El observar al hombre aun altivo, aun orgulloso a pesar de una marcada cojera que le hacía llevar un bastón. Pero al contrario de encontrarlo frágil o sobrecargado por su pasado, ahí estaba él, fuerte e incluso robusto a cómo fue su complexión durante el tiempo en el cual convivieron. Severus Snape no era el mismo hombre.

La bandeja apareció sobre la mesa de café y los pasos junto con los golpes del bastón comenzaron a escucharse anunciando el camino de regreso de su anfitrión, así que finalmente tomo asiento, sobrecargándose con la inquietud de hundirse en aquel mueble pero fue una agradable sorpresa encontrar un confort en el sofá que no era tan mullido o firmemente incomodo.

El hombre al llegar tomo asiento en el sillón curvo que estaba frente a los tres enormes ventanales de la habitación, de esta forma podía verse de frente perfectamente. No se sorprendió que Severus prepara el té o que se lo entregara en las manos de forma tranquila por medio de la magia. Ciertamente guardaba un ligero temor de que la envenenara, la inquietaba esa tranquilidad, después de todo no había sido fácil encontrarlo, lo que significaría que no deseaba ser encontrado.

―No lo envenene Minerva ―aquella voz hizo un suave efecto en la habitación haciendo a la mujer mayor se estremeciera, además de que su expresión cambio a terror, logrando una mueca de burla en Severus―, tampoco leí tu mente.

El silencio se formo nuevamente, Severus parecía paciente a la espera que la mujer hablara, para él la situación era sencilla; si lo había encontró, era que necesitaba algo con urgencia; por eso esperaría a saber si era algo de su interés, de caso contrario la despacharía.

―Fue difícil encontrarte Severus, pero jamás pensé que estuvieras viviendo tan… muggle.

―Lo dices como si fuera repugnante ―sé burlo el hombre oscuro―. Pero la verdad no me interesa, mi objetivo no era ocultarme, sencillamente quería alejarme. Sin embargo no viniste a una visita social y quiero que me digas por que estas aquí.

Minerva giro sus ojos por todos los rincones de la habitación, Severus observo el enorme librero blanco atrás de Minerva, había libros, unas figuritas y unas fotografías, se alegraba que la mujer no pusiera atención en aquellos detalles… eran su intimidad.

―Harry Potter fue herido gravemente… necesita una poción, pero no se… no se ha localizado a algún pocionista calificado.

Severus observo a la mujer y entendió perfectamente como lo habían encontrado. Sus ojos negros no demostraron molestia, no estaba enojado por ser encontrado, pero tampoco deseaba ser acosado por nadie del mundo mágico.

―Estoy seguro que conseguiste mis datos por medio de San Mungo debido a que soy uno de los proveedores de pociones. Ya les dije a ellos y te lo diré a ti ―tomo un suave suspiro mientras regresaba la taza vacía a la mesilla de café―. No hare esa poción y que el necesitado sea Potter me importa menos.

―Pero Severus, tanto tiempo protegiste al niño y ahora lo dejaras morir.

Minerva imito el movimiento de Severo y dejo el té, del cual había bebido muy poco. La directora de Hogwarts sondeo en los ojos negros, su rostro era menos rígido que en antaño pero no perdía su expresión austera y durante un segundo divago si el hombre ha sido feliz en estos ocho años auto aislado. Fue entonces tras unos minutos que entendió, Severus Snape no lo haría, no cambiaria de opinión, el no ayudaría a Harry Potter.

―Entiendo Severus ―dijo derrotada―, creo será mejor que me vaya.

La mujer se puso de pie y Severus le siguió levantándose. Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, la marcada diferencia de estaturas se hizo presente. Minerva no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrar a Severus más sano de lo que nunca fue, incluso su cuerpo menos magro.

―No quiero tener a todo el mundo mágico en mi puerta… Por favor.

Las palabras de Severus no le sorprendieron, pero si su petición amable, sonrió cálidamente, hinchándose con el conocimiento de saberlo en paz, tal vez incluso feliz. Sin poder resistirlo más, le abrazo, asombrándose ante la respuesta un poco dudosa, pero al final una respuesta al afecto. Decidió una separación rápida, y en silencio la condujo a la salida.

―Gracias por tu tiempo Severus… me alegro verte bien ―el hombre solo asintió en silencio; ella sabía que no sería la última vez que la vería, no ahora que lo había encontrado, no ahora que la orden lo necesitaba nuevamente―, cuídate mucho.

Minerva salió de aquella casa de adornos austeros y paredes blancas, todo contrario a lo que alguna vez fue Severus Snape o tal vez esto era lo que siempre fue y nunca pudo revelar. Observo la calle, muy cerca se encontraban aun los niños jugando a la pelota, reconoció inmediatamente al niño que recogió el balón. Existía algo en aquel niño que llamaba su atención tal vez esos rizos oscuros que se mecían incesantes o su piel cálida bañada en un tono dorado seguramente por jugar bajo el sol, pero sin duda lo atrayente eran sus ojos vivos e inteligentes, redondeados y almendrados, unos ojos que le recordaban a alguien que prefería tal vez olvidar.

Camino hacia el lado contrario de aquella calle hacia el punto de aparición, revisando que los muggles no estuvieran presentes, lo último que necesitaba eran problemas sobre los muggles. Una ultima vez se volteo a ver nuevamente a los niños, para encontrar a una mujer junto al cautivante niño de rizos oscuros, no lograba verle el rostro, pero vestía ropas muy pulcras y parecía ser la madre o al menos eso esperaba con un cabello tan corto era difícil diferenciarle. El niño fijo sus ojos en ella y sonrió alegremente antes de volver hacia la persona que arreglaba sus ropas.

Y entonces el corazón de Minerva se volcó en tristeza al reconocer donde recordaba esos ojos almendrados unidos a la sonrisa brillante de dientes tan cuidadosamente blancos y los recuerdos de una alumna predilecta volvió a su mente… hacia años no pensaba en ella y una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla.

McGongall se giro para volver su camino regresar a sus responsabilidades, atender los problemas de la escuela y la orden, apresuro el paso para dejar atrás a Severus y para dejar atrás al niño que le recordaba a Hermione Granger.

…

Severus Snape limpió todo en su casa con un movimiento de su varita, dando un largo suspiro al tiempo que se recostaba sobre uno de esos engañosos sillones. Él hombre que alguna vez oculto todas sus emociones para sobrevivir y cumplir su misión ahora se encontraba abatido, con las manos sobre su lacio y grasoso cabello, sus codos sobre sus rodillas y el rostro bajo.

Observo su alrededor, la luz que nunca existió en su casa en la hilandera o en las mazmorras de Hogwarts. La luz lo inundaba y lo abrazaba. Esa luz que el protegería con su vida por mantenerle a salvo, a su lado. Mentalmente hizo el recuento de sus próximos movimientos, no era tan iluso como para pensar que solo Minerva aparecería en su puerta buscando salvar a San Potter.

Bajó las manos para que colgaran entre sus rodillas, observó aquel mueble que pasó desapercibido para Minerva. Sus oscuros ojos se enfocaron en las fotografías que adornan el lugar, eran pocas pero significativas de su nueva vida, el milagro, la luz y la calidez que ahora tenía.

Definitivamente el no estaba dispuesto a volver, el mundo mágico no había sido bueno con ellos, les había dado una patada en el culo cuando dejaron de ser útiles, ahora nuevamente le pedían volver porque lo necesitaban. Él ya había saldado su cuenta, ya no se preocupaba por un mundo en el cual nunca tuvo un lugar. Suficientes problemas tenia con su vida actual… suficiente era su único real problema que ocupaba toda su energía.

Pero esa visita lo había perturbado, le traían los trágicos recuerdos de su infancia, el dolor de su adolescencia y la sentencia de su adultez. Había salido del mundo mágico apenas se medio recupero de la fatal mordedura, todo para ser mínimamente independiente. Dejar atrás el lugar donde los recuerdos de una amistad perdida, de una ilusión destruida, de las burlas, de la segregación… no, no fue difícil dejar el lugar donde su vida jamás vio la luz. Cuando sus cadenas se rompieron no pudo evitar volar solo para refugiarse en la oscuridad y la mugre de su vieja casa cuando no tenía nada mejor. Fueron meses de recuerdos que lo atormentaban, donde las ganas de vivir se veían menguadas.

Recordaba estar perdido en la oscuridad, había dedicado toda su vida a la quimera de una mujer muerta, de una mujer que en la actualidad duda de la sinceridad de su amistad; una pelirroja a la que hasta ese momento no le regresó a la memoria, no desde que los ojos verdes fueron desvaneciéndose por aquellas gotas de chocolate dulce y sincero.

La puerta principal se abrió, se escucharon tenues murmullos y pisadas de aquellos invasores. Eufórico se puso de pie acercándose al pasillo que se había iluminado en toda su gloria. Observo aquella figura delicada envuelta en telas oscuras y formales que eran incapaces de ocultar la luz de su alma. El cabello extremadamente corto relucía su delicado cuello de cisne, aquella falda que se acentuaba en sus curvas de forma recatada y al mismo tiempo sensual con aquellos zapatos altos que torneaba sus piernas.

Ella giró suavemente para observarlo y sonreírle con sinceridad, en un parpadeo rompió la distancia hasta envolverla en sus brazos y robarle un beso. Obviamente ella se encontró sorprendida ante aquella actitud abierta sobre su intimidad, pero pronto encontró el camino para ignorar la grata sorpresa regresando el beso y envolviendo sus brazos en el masculino cuello.

―¡Por favor no hagan eso! Es asqueroso ―interrumpió una joven voz. Ambos separaron sus labios, más no sus cuerpos que aun se encontraban envueltos en el otro.

―Patrick Severus Snape, pronto te veré en la misma situación y te recordare tus palabras ―contestó ella sonriente.

El pequeño hizo una mueca demostrando su desagrado, era idéntico a esos gestos con las cuales Severus Snape atormentó y causó la inseguridad de sus alumnos. El niño meneó su cabeza haciendo que sus rizos negros jugaran sobre su rostro, pero tras unos momentos de negación, la resignación le hizo parecer mayor a la edad que realmente tenía, sencillamente se encogió de hombros como señal de derrota, en tanto la pareja seguían abrazándose.

―Voy a lavarme ―dijo con imperturbabilidad mientras tomó el camino hacia las escaleras. A mitad de su camino se detuvo para observarlos nuevamente―, pueden hacer eso cuando yo no esté mirando.

El niño apresuro el paso hacia el segundo piso, con sus rizos hipnóticos balanceándose, su pantalón de mezclilla rasgado y sucio por tantos juegos, usando aquellas zapatillas deportivas mugrosas y viejas que aun se resistía a cambiar. Y Severus Snape solo pudo envolver con más fuerza, a la mujer en sus brazos para trasmitirle el temor de perderlos.

―Vi a la profesora McGongall salir ―se alejó suavemente para ver sus profundos ojos negros como pozos, por un momento temió perderse en aquella oscuridad cálida, pero aquella sensación de inseguridad que el emanaba la hizo centrarse―. No creo que me reconociera, pero temó que no será su única visita.

―Lo mismo temó yo ―le contesto al tiempo que la soltaba―, deberías cambiar tus ropas debes estar cansada.

Camino hacia la cocina frustrado por mostrarse débil ante su familia. Ellos lo necesitarían fuerte, el necesitaba estar fuerte para protegerlos de posibles amenazas, de todas las bestias insaciables de chismes que era el mundo mágico. Ella lo siguió, lo abrazo para darle confort y seguridad, no necesitaban palabras, se entendían lo suficiente.

―Sea lo que sea… lo superaremos ―ella lo libero para buscar sus labios cuando se giró a enfrentarla, un suave roce fue el sello de su promesa, para después desaparecer tras aquella entrada y solo escuchar el chillar de las escaleras y el golpe de sus tacones a cada paso.

…

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana, tal vez unos minutos más. Sin embargo Snape seguía incapaz de conciliar el sueño, el cálido y suave cuerpo a su lado respiraba al compas de la tranquilidad, sentía aquella mano cálida que le envolvía el brazo bajo esa fuerte necesidad de sentirlo aun ahí, desde la primera noche juntos había sucedido aquello a él ciertamente no le molestaba, incluso lo necesitaba de igual forma.

Pero la incertidumbre lo embriagaba con el temor de perder la intimidad, la normalidad que vivían, que enemigos los encontraran y que lastimaran a su familia. Tomó prontamente una decisión, hablaría seriamente en San Mungo sobre la naturaleza de sus datos o sencillamente dejaría de hacer negocios con ellos.

Aun inquieto se levanto, acariciando a la mujer de su cama para que se tranquilizara, pronto volvió a dormir como si nada, no sin antes abrazar su almohada y hundir su respingada nariz para inhalar con fuerza su perfume, él sonrió sabiendo que se necesitaban en igual medida.

Camino por la oscuridad con la suave iluminación de que filtraba por las ventanas de la calle. No fue lejos, solo a la siguiente habitación, abrió suavemente la puerta encontrado la iluminación necesaria gracias a esa lámpara de personaje de historieta. Observo con cuidado el bulto que respiraba tranquilamente bajo la cálida frazada. Unos rizos rebeldes se escapaban al igual que una pierna se encontraba colgando en la cama. Se acerco silencioso para acomodarlo correctamente, paso su mano sobre el cabello sedoso y se agacho para besar la frente del pequeño.

―Hijo… ―susurro el hombre antes de marcharse con la fuerza renovada.

Camino decididamente hasta la ventana de aquella estancia, miro los alrededores, no era que hubiera mucho para observar era una calle tranquila con unas cuantas farolas y las casas vecinas. Pero ahí a tres casas de distancia al frente observo a una persona. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras una parte de él se alegraba de no ser solo un paranoico y reconocer que su instinto no estaba muerto. Camino hasta su habitación, removió a su mujer suavemente para ocupar su lugar en la cama, no sin antes tomar su varita y reforzar sus hechizos escudos.

―¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué usas magia? ―dijo ella adormilada mientras se acomodaba nuevamente buscando a su marido.

―Todo está bien ―susurró con aquella voz profunda que la arrullaba―, vuelve a dormir Hermione.

**.**

* * *

**Bien, aquí está el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. En un primer momento planeaba subir solo el prologó sin embargo decidí desaparecerlo e integrarlo al primer capítulo para entregar algo más largo. Espero que les guste. **

**Por favor disculpen los horrores ortografícos y gramaticales que encontraron en este fic. **

**:3 Actualizare cada lunes… el primer lunes de cada mes wuajaja. **


	2. Capítulo 2

**El Cuervo**

* * *

**Según Wikipedia, Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Es una pena.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**...**

La mañana de los sábados eran los días en los cuales la mayoría de las personas comenzaban a descansar de la ajetreada semana. Al menos lo es en las casas sin la presencia de infantes o mujeres obsesionadas con el estudio.

Así que ahí se encontraba ese oscuro hombre conocido como Severus Snape resaltando en la habitación de colores claros sumido en sus pensamientos recordando su juventud. Observo el objeto en sus manos, no era la primera vez que lo veía o intentaba utilizarlo pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse.

Sus ojos oscuros nuevamente se posaron al frente donde una serie de imágenes se reproducían por aquella delgada pantalla, los colores, los sonidos, casi reales. Recordaba en sus años de juventud la aparición de aquellos enormes aparatos, pantallas enormes recubiertas de cajas de madera pintada en colores vistosos. Las imágenes eran cuadradas y de colores exageradamente fluorescentes, además la forma de manejar era simple, una palanca y un botón. Miro a su lado observando con detalle los pequeños dedos apoderados de todo aquel aparato negro de forma irregular, pulsando botones con una sincronía aterradora, sin duda tenia habilidad.

―¡Papá no estás intentándolo!

Severus sonrió amablemente lleno de cariño. Patrick se había vuelto a concentrar en el balón virtual buscando anotar un gol mientras esquivaba al equipo contrario, su padre parecía no estar prestando atención al juego y no le ayudaba mucho.

―Cuando termine este partido apagas el juego, no quiero retrasarme como el sábado pasado.

―Sí papá ―contesto el niño distraído. Por lo que Severus suspiro y negó con la cabeza sabiendo que tendría que recordárselo en unos minutos.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente dando paso a una ajetreada Hermione. Patrick y Severus se encontraban en la cocina e inmediatamente reconocieron la entrada de la mujer de su vida.

―¡Voy a vestirme! ―se escucho la voz de la mujer, mientras sus zapatos de altos golpeaban los escalones en una rápida ascendida.

Padre e hijo observaron por un momento aquel arco que brindaba acceso hacia living y por donde vieron la carrera de la castaña. Con un suspiro largo y un movimiento negativo de cabeza por parte de ambos, regresaron a su labor nuevamente.

Severus sonrió ante el gesto, esas actuaciones por parte del pequeño eran tan naturales, causando que su corazón una vez muerto se agitara ante el orgullo que sentía por su hijo.

―¿Llevamos sándwich de pavo? ―cuestiono el chico al observar la cesta de pic-nic.

―Sí, también llevamos el té de jazmín ―menciono con fastidio fingido.

―Me alegro ―dijo aliviado el chico―, últimamente mamá está un poco insufrible.

―Solo es el aumento de trabajo, después se calmara ―respondió el hombre mientras cerraba la cesta―. Ve por tu maleta, no quiero tener que regresar por qué olvidaste algo ―Patrick solo se encogió de hombros, para después dirigirse hacia el marco que colindaba a las escaleras.

―Como si no fuera solo una aparición rápida.

…

Ginebra Weasley actualmente Potter era la mujer más envidiada y respetada del mundo mágico, se había convertido en la esposa del famosísimo Harry Potter, era reconocida por siempre vestir de la forma más impecable y reconocida por mantener una envidiable figura después de tres embarazos.

En la actualidad era vista como una joven mujer victima de la mala suerte a causa de un marido continuamente denominado héroe que actualmente era herido por una oscura maldición.

Al principio Ginny Potter disfruto el placer de volver al ojo del huracán, después que el nacimiento de su hija no fuera un acontecimiento tan reconocido como lo fueron sus anteriores embarazos, para la pelirroja el tener a la prensa comentándola constantemente, mandando los mejores deseos para su familia y otros benévolos comentarios, de alguna forma le alegraban aun pese a la precaria situación de su marido.

Sin embargo si era honesta con ella misma las cosas se habían complicado, su marido ya tenía más de tres semanas hospitalizado sin nadie que pudiera ayudarle. Aun cuando el hombre de ojos esmeralda se había recuperado de sus heridas físicas, su psique se encontraba sometido a una maldición para la cual San Mungo no encontraba preparada y no conseguía un pocionista que aceptara elaborar una poción que era peligrosa en el proceso de elaboración y que un pequeño fallo podría ser fatal para el paciente.

Así que después de varias semanas donde el dinero para mantener su hogar se veía diariamente reducido, decidió acercarse a Gringotts para cuestionar la situación de su pensión semanal que se encontraba retenido desde el ingreso de Harry en el hospital mágico.

Fueron unos minutos de espera para que la atendieran, después de los problemas causados por el afamado trió dorado, los duendes tardaron un tiempo en resolver el conflicto con Harry, aunque la intervención del ministerio ayudo, no era un lugar donde el nombre Potter fuera alabado. Sin embargo la sorpresa fue descubrir que el sustento de su familia no se encontraba suspendido por razones extraoficiales al desprecio que tenían los _goblins_ hacia Potter.

―Las reglas familiares están muy claras señora Potter, aun cuando usted ostente el nombre de su esposo, el dinero, al no estar en condiciones su marido, pasa directamente al primogénito. Que en caso, al ser menor de edad, a la madre de este. El señor Potter jamás cambio las condiciones familiares de su cámara, no se puede hacer nada.

Y fue así como aturdida y enfadada Ginebra Potter llego a su vacio hogar con la fría carga sobre su corazón. No intento acercarse a ningún lugar cómodo o privado, se tiro al piso en cuanto se adentro en su casa y lloro con amargura.

…

―¡Corre! ¡Corre Pat!... ¡Gollll!

Severus Snape observaba a su joven esposa saltar y vitorear a su hijo, los rizos oscuros eran inconfundibles como aquella sonrisa idéntica a la de él mismo.

―Tú hijo es un maravilloso jugador Jean ―mencionó la mujer que se encontraba sentada a un lado.

―Gracias ―respondió una Hermione orgullosa―. Michel juega muy bien, no parece que hace dos semanas aun tenía el yeso en su pierna.

―Estos niños ―dijo la mujer sonriente―, parecen hechos de goma.

Severus revolvió los ojos al observar como su esposa se inflaba de orgullo por su hijo. Era natural, incluso él lo hacía, pero todo radicaba ahí, a él le gustaba demostrar el orgullo, Patrick era quien le hinchaba más. Verlo crecer tan sano y lleno de todas las alegrías que él no tuvo de niño lo hacía sentir bien y completo, lograba sentirse un padre, uno diferente al que tuvo el.

Bajo el intenso sol del medio día Patrick Snape corría por la cancha, con sus rizos golpeando su cara, levantaba sus brazos en victoria y observaba a su padre quien le mostraba con un silencioso gesto lo satisfecho que se encontraba por su desempeño.

Cuando el partido término Severus y Hermione se retiraron mientras su hijo se marchaba con su equipo a celebrar comiendo la pizza y el helado de la victoria. La pareja caminó lentamente a través del parque. Observaron a los corredores y las familias conviviendo. Sin embargo no existía la envida o la añoranza en ellos, aceptaban que su hijo cada día crecía más, cambiaba de intereses y deseaba pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Sin embargo no se angustiaban con el tiempo y los cambios, pues cada noche él se acurrucaba entre ellos en el sofá y los domingos exigía ver los dibujos animados en la cama entre sus dos padres, estas acciones del pequeño causaba la calidez en sus padres, al saber que su pequeño bebé aun existía, en ese cuerpo cada vez mas grande.

Cuando todos comenzaron a marcharse y los padres felicitaron a sus hijos para dejarlos ir, Hermione y Severus tomaron la cesta vacía y retomaron camino hacia su automóvil.

Caminaron en silencio, sin sujetarse las manos ó hacer alguna muestra de afecto, sin embargo para el ojo experto no pasaba desapercibida la postura relajada, el andar juntos, sus pasos sincronizados y esa magia que solo aquellos enamorados pueden derrochar al envolverse en su propio mundo.

―¿Quieres pedir la cena o la preparamos? ―finalmente Jean rompió el silencio, su marido no contesto, observaba cuidadosamente su alrededor, "Alerta permanente" era parte de su rutina, por lo que no se sintió ofendida a su falta de respuesta pues no significaba que no la habría escuchado―, podríamos pedir comida tailandesa… Patrick no volverá hasta mañana a medido día… si tenemos suerte.

―O tal vez decida volver a media noche, como la ultima vez, finalmente estará a dos casas.

Hermione hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto al recordar aquel escenario y Severus no pudo evitar regodearse por dentro, aun cuando su rostro no demostraba más allá de su seriedad habitual.

―Espero que esta vez decida quedarse toda la noche ―indico la castaña con los ojos brillantes a la expectación― no quiero que vuelva a interrumpir como en nuestra última… discusión.

Los ojos obsidiana brillaron ante la diversión del recuerdo, aunque internamente se había sentido tan frustrado como la bruja a su lado. Así que cuando llegaron a su vehículo el brillo de sus ojos garantizaba la promesa de una noche espectacular para adultos.

…

Harry Potter nuevamente se había despertado después de intentar inútilmente dormir un poco más de media hora. La poción para dormir cada vez surtía menos efecto y los sanadores como su familia se mostraban estresados ante la respuesta negativa hacia las diversas pociones y encantos, no había mucho que hacer, estaba maldito y seguiría igual hasta que Severus Snape u otro pocionista se arriesgara a preparar el remedio.

Estuvo varias horas sumido en el silencio, rememorando las pesadillas. Recordando la guerra, rememorando los peores actos que vivió. En su mente retumbaban las palabras del joven de sus pesadillas, continuamente lo veía cuando cerraba los ojos y solo se encontraba con el profundo odio de aquellos ojos almendrados.

―¿Estas despierto? ―dijo Ronald Weasley al abrir suavemente la puerta. Al observar la cabeza oscura alzarse en reconocimiento de su voz, sin pena entró a la habitación―. Te vez fatal amigo.

―Sí, bueno, el envejecimiento prematuro ocurre cuando no puedes tener más allá de dos horas de sueño ―la sonrisa forzada de Harry se borro. Con un gran suspiro alzo su cuerpo para sentarse en la cama y observar a su mejor amigo que ya había tomado asiento en la silla junto a él―. Me estoy volviendo loco Ron… no puedo dejar de pensar, mi cabeza solo es capaz de recordarme todos mis errores, mis fracasos, mis miedos.

Ron guardo silencio durante un par de minutos y cuando una melancólica sonrisa apareció en su rostro, el estomago de Harry se retorció y estrujo violentamente ante la culpa.

―Si ella estuviera aquí seguramente ya habría encontrado una solución, hubiera amenazado a Snape y a todos los pocionistas ó incluso se habría arriesgado a hacerla ella misma.

―¡Pero ella no está aquí Ron! ―grito con vehemencia y enfado. Pero la triste mirada en los ojos azules, hizo que de inmediato sintiera culpa―. Lo… Ron lo siento, realmente… Solo, discúlpame amigo.

Sin embargo la mirada de Ron se encontraba seria y decidida, había perdido el destello juguetón y relajado que le caracterizaba. Un peso cayó sobre el estomago de Harry al sentir esos ojos maduros cuestionarle.

―Nunca retome el tema Harry, sin embargo jamás entendí las acciones de Hermione, ni las tuyas. El final de la guerra era una confusión llena de dolor, habíamos perdido a Fred, todo era un caos con Hogwarts destruido y tantas familias rotas ―el ahora hombre pelirrojo tomo un suspiro y miro hacia otro lado―. De pronto Hermione era acusada de tratar de seducirte y tú la acusabas de ser una oportunista mentirosa. Ginny jamás se alejaba de ti y entonces ella… entonces Hermione simplemente desapareció.

―Ella decidió macharse Ron, simplemente desapareció ―pero las palabras del salvador del mundo mágico, eran repetidas como una mentira que deseaba creerse el mismo.

―Y sencillamente eso paso. ¡Simplemente se fue! Ella te siguió hasta el fin del mundo y tú solo la dejaste marchar sabiendo que no tenía nada más en la vida ―las palabras y la mirada acusadora de Ron enardeció al moreno.

―¿No sé porque viene esto ahora Ronald? Tampoco tú la ayudaste en el momento.

―Por que durante muchos años, sencillamente deje que tú y mi hermana degradaran el nombre de Hermione, que la acusaran de ser oportunista. ¡Sin embargo en tus pesadillas solo imploras su perdón! ―Harry palideció ante tal confesión y el acercamiento de su amigo lo desconcentro, sobre todo cuando lo tomo del cuello de la bata de hospital―. Dime ahora mismo la verdad sobre Hermione, ya no soy un mocoso estúpido que trata de superar el trauma de la guerra y cree cualquier cuento que Ginebra y tú inventaron.

Y sin poder controlarse más Harry Potter rompió en llanto, su cuerpo se convulsiono fuertemente ante todo el remordimiento guardado, ante toda la angustia que ha vivido durante ocho años. Lloro como un niño pequeño en brazos de su amigo, mientras contaba su peor pecado entrecortadamente con sus alaridos angustiosos. Ron no pudo evitar llorar junto a él, finalmente Harry no había sido el único culpable, todos le habían dado la espalda a una chica indefensa, a una mujer capaz de abandonar su cómoda vida por seguir a su amigo, por salvar un mundo que siempre la señalo por su estatus de sangre. Después de tantos años transcurridos, finalmente la historia real de Hermione Granger había sido contada y llorada.

…

La noche había caído en Londres, las nubes negras se habían acumulado al final de la tarde comenzando una lluvia torrencial que parecía no acabaría en varias horas, sin embargo esto no parecía importarle mucho a una pareja refugiada en su confortable hogar en un tranquilo barrio londinense. La cocina ligeramente sucia con los restos de una cena olvidada, la luz del pasillo encendida revelando algunas prendas de ropa desperdigadas por los pulidos pisos de madera.

El silencio de aquel domicilio solo era roto por las gotas de agua que repiqueteaban incesantes contra las ventanas y los suspiros que inundaban la planta alta.

La oscuridad de la habitación principal brindaba un cálido y misterioso ambiente a los amantes. Los suspiros de satisfacción y de placer no se hacían esperar mientras dos cuerpos perdían sus formas independientes haciéndose uno sobre la enorme cama.

Un rayo ilumino la estancia de los amantes con aquella fluorescente luz violácea, ambos ignoraron el estruendoso trueno que le siguió, pues se perdieron en la mirada del otro, encontrando la aceptación, la paz y el amor que hacía años descubrieron.

―Se…Seve…rus… ―suspiro con dificultad la mujer, mientras su compañero besa su cuerpo en adoración y sus manos grandes rozaban cada porción de su piel llevándola al éxtasis.

Cuando la cálida boca de su amante se apodero del pequeño capullo de su seno, un alarido escapo de sus labios al momento que enredaba sus manos entre sus cabellos negros. Sus cuerpos se acercaban a la combustión espontanea, una corriente eléctrica viajaba por todas las terminales nerviosas de sus cuerpos ante cada roce o beso.

Severus regreso a los labios de su esposa para beber de su miel tras atender debidamente sus pechos. Sentía que su sangre hervía de la emoción y su miembro erecto rozaba contra el femenino pubis aliviando la tensión. Apreció a su mujer dándole la bienvenida abriéndose completamente para él. Una de sus manos se deslizo hasta entrelazar la de su esposa brindándole aquella fuerza y confianza que la primera vez, ahora no lo necesitaba pero era un ritual que ya formaba parte en ellos. Volvió a besarla con suavidad mientras se hundía en las profundidades cálidas de su feminidad.

Los dedos de la castaña recorrieron cada porción de piel disponible, memorizando las imperfecciones de la misma. Mientras el placer de aquella antigua danza se intensificaba, con sus uñas rascaba entre los pliegues de los magros musculosos de su esposo, mientras sus piernas se enredaban en las estrechas caderas y sentía que su vientre hervía como un caldero con una poción inestable al punto para explotar.

La piel de ambos daba la sensación de quemazón mientras se frotaban entre sí, sus extremidades se habían enganchado unas con otras en un sofocado deseo para no dejarse ir, sus labios se devoraban como brutalidad, mientras las caderas de ambos se arqueaban y golpeaban buscando alcanzar el punto culminante de su éxtasis. Fue ella quien llego primero en una violenta convulsión corporal que lo arrastro a él para envolverse en el eterno éxtasis de un segundo.

Severus logro removerse del cuerpo de su esposa para tumbarse a su lado, ella aun trataba de regular su respiración cuando él la atrajo lo más cercano que podrían estar. Hermione se acomodo en el espacio del magro cuerpo masculino, mientras Severus aun movía sus manos acariciándola y la llenaba de besos en el rostro haciéndola sentir amada.

―Gracias ―susurró con la voz aun ronca por el deseo. Inmediatamente después el hombre se dedico a beber de sus labios, de reconfortarla con sus manos y adorarla con sus palabras―. Eres tan hermosa.

Hermione sonrió con sinceridad mientras el efectuaba el ritual que se había establecido desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. En algún punto de su matrimonio decidió quejarse de este empalagoso rito post coito. Sin embargo la primera vez que estuvo ausente, la inseguridad y las pesadillas volvían a ella. Hermione Granger había sido marcada cruelmente y con fuerza necesitaba la comodidad de la rutina.

Tal vez no brindaba grandes variantes al compartir la cama con su pareja, pero él entendía, el no buscaba más de lo que ella era capaz de darle y agradecía cada entrega como si fuera la primera.

Severus Snape le había mostrado no solo los placeres del dormitorio, también el respeto y cariño que un hombre puede darle a una mujer a manos llenas. Ella estaba agradecida y aun cuando no lo pareciera por el carácter de ambos, ella aun estaba enamorada de su esposo y su amor crecia cada día mas.

―Te amo ―susurro Hermione antes de caer dormida por el cansancio. No fue capaz de contemplar la dulce y satisfecha sonrisa de su compañero, pero no lo necesitaba, había pocas cosas de las que Jean estaba segura y el amor de Severus Snape hacia ella, su mujer y hacia Patrick, su hijo. Era lo último en lo que sería capaz de dudar.

―Descansa ―susurró finalmente el hombre, mientras daba un último beso en un delicado punto entre el cuello y la oreja que la hizo sonreír en sueños. La observo una vez más en la oscuridad, sorprendido y satisfecho por amar a esa mujer.

Se envolvieron entre brazos y piernas como solo una pareja cómplice podría hacerlo, protegiéndose el uno al otro mientras la noche pasaba y la lluvia aun continuaba golpeando todo a su camino.

.

* * *

**Les pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas y gramaticales. También por el horrible lemmon, espero mejorar conforme vuelva a retomar la escritura, estoy bastante oxidada. **

**:3 Gracias por leer.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**El Cuervo**

**Según Wikipedia, Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

_Es una pena._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

…

Severus Snape conoció el arte de las pociones desde una edad temprana. Cuando su madre se apoderaba de la pequeña mesa familiar para fabricar sencillos y económicos remedios que le ayudarían a ella y a su hijo. Todo era ejecutado a espaldas de Tobias Snape, quien al conocer la naturaleza mágica de su esposa y posiblemente de su unigénito, decidió tajantemente repudiar con fervor tales actos, al grado de tornándose violento en caso de ser contradicho.

Severus creció con el temor de hacer magia en su casa, de mostrar sus habilidades a los muggles, pero al mismo tiempo encantado de sentirse y saberse especial. Cuando su madre le hablaba de Hogwarts, en su mente se desarrollaba la utopía para un niño maltratado y sin esperanza. Desde el primer momento decidió que estaría en la casa de Slytherin, su profundo anhelo era ser respetado y lo suficientemente reconocido para forjar una fortuna que le permitiera comprar una casa en esos barrios bonitos para que su madre y él vivieran tranquilos, haciendo magia, creando pociones, todo lejos de Tobias.

Cuando Lily Evans llegó a su vida, todos los sueños de Severus tomaban forma entorno a la niña pelirroja con quien compartía el don. Esperaba que ella hiciera su carrera mágica mientras él se formaba como un maestro pocionista, después de los estudios superiores le pediría matrimonio y para ese momento el ya tendría la casa que compartirían con su madre.

Pero fue cuestión de llegar al Expreso de Hogwarts para saber que los muggles y magos no eran diferentes, que los niños le señalaban igual por sus ropas humildes y su poca gracia física. Que mocosos engreídos como James Potter y Sirius Black se encargaron de hacer su vida imposible hasta el hartazgo debido a sus creencias y sueños. Irónicamente un par de sangre puras que no tenían ningún conocimiento del mundo muggle, lo criticaban a el de ser un futuro mago oscuro. Mientras los años de Hogwarts pasaban, el corazón de Severus se endurecía más, se alejaba de los caminos que su madre le había inculcado, pues la había perdido apenas dos años después de entrar al colegio. En quinto grado perdió a su única amiga verdadera y fue el detonante para el caos de su existencia.

De su unión con los mortifagos ó la deuda que sintió hacia Lily todo fue un caos, sintió su espíritu oprimido en cadenas que lo manipulaban, que lo empujaban hacia las más bajas acciones y a la soledad más insólita. Pero en su presente, todo era una visión borrosa entre los vapores de pociones.

Con un grave suspiro observo las pociones, mientras removía con lentitud o apagaba el mechero. Observo el reloj digital en su laboratorio y sintió la ansiedad de marcharse pronto, deseaba volver a la planta superior de su casa. Habían adaptado el sótano como laboratorio implementando tecnología muggle como diversos hechizos de protección. Ciertamente los focos eran mucho mejores que las velas incluso las plumas muggles eran más cómodas, por no decir de aparatos como la computadora, donde era capaz de escribir, grabar y guardar experimentos completos. Sí, Severus Snape había hecho las paces con el mundo muggle y disfrutaba de lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Snape observo nuevamente el reloj digital sobre su escritorio, este parecía burlarse de su ansiedad, estaba seguro que habían pasado al menos cinco minutos desde la última vez que miro fijamente aquellos dígitos numéricos de color rojo. Pero el condenado aparato apenas y marcaba un minuto más que la última vez.

Fueron varios minutos de espera, cuando Severus al fin se vio saliendo de su laboratorio. Tomo una ducha en el baño de su laboratorio y cambio sus ropas a indumentaria más cómoda para un domingo por la tarde.

No se sorprendió de escuchar varios gritos en la sala de estar, al llegar al marco que daba entrada a la habitación mencionada, sonrió ante la visión de su hijo totalmente concentrado pulsando botones que moverían un coche de su videojuego, mientras Hermione jugando contra el infante, movía todo su cuerpo reaccionando ante los estímulos que recibía el ser imaginario de la pantalla.

El ex profesor de Hogwarts se deslizo arrastrando su bastón, ya no vivía con el estrés del sigilo, hacia años dejo dejó de ocultarse en la sombra, por lo que como en muchas ocasiones se deslizo en la habitación sin importarle hacer el ruido suficiente para hacer notar su presencia. Hermione reacciono al verlo, decidiendo regalarle una sonrisa para inmediatamente después regresar su concentración al juego que posteriormente termino con un grito dramático de Patrick quien derrumbando en el piso no dejaba de cuestionarse como su madre lograba ganarle cuando su "personaje" siquiera usaba los combos acumulados. Severus y Hermione hacía tiempo que dejaron de entender el idioma con el que su hijo se comunicaba, por supuesto el hombre de oscuros cabellos buscaba inculcar a su hijo la mejor educación posible, pero no buscaba saturarlo o bombardearlo del mundo mágico si el niño crecía feliz y sano en el extenso mundo muggle. Finalmente Patrick era el ejemplo de un niño capaz de vivir en dos mundos y disfrutar de ambos.

―Si ya han terminado, podríamos marcharnos ―indico Severus divertido mientras su mujer se levantaba perezosamente del sofá. Hermione se acerco lentamente, y acaricio la mano del hombre oscuro, antes de marcharse por el pasillo y perderse en este.

―¿Tengo que ir? ―pregunto el niño mientras apagaba la televisión y la consola―, realmente padre no es sano que vaya con ustedes a las compras. Además es domingo ¿Por qué no van otro día?

Severus suspiro mientras contaba hasta diez. Cada fin de semana era el mismo conflicto y en ocasiones deseaba poder hechizar al mocoso hasta regresarlo a una edad donde no cuestionaba nada de lo que se le indicaba. Desgraciadamente los niños crecían cada vez más rebeldes, no importaba el esfuerzo por criarlos y que se quedaran niños, estos crecían incesantes, comenzando a cuestionar a los padres, dándoles dolores de cabeza. Pero Patrick tenía siete años, podría reclamar y cuestionar todo lo que le viniera en gana, sus padres siempre poseían la última palabra.

―Ve a lavarte ―indico Severus, sin preocuparse por el gesto molesto del infante, ni las fuertes pisadas mientras se dirigía al baño.

Cuando el pequeño Snape desapareció no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando sintió los brazos de su mujer abrazándole desde la espalda, acariciando su cuerpo y pegando sus respingones senos a él.

―Cada día se pone más rebelde… ¿no debería llegar a los quince años primero? Los libros dicen que la adolescencia es el tiempo de rebeldía.

El antiguo murciélago de las mazmorras no pudo evitar sonreír internamente ante la verdad de sus ojos. Aquella mujer, seguía siendo una insufrible sabelotodo que jamás cambiaria.

―Señorita Granger ¿Cuándo aprenderá que los libros no tienen la razón en todo? ―la sintió reírse antes de apartarse lentamente de su cuerpo.

―Es verdad profesor, al final esto es un ensayo y error… pero hasta ahora no está saliendo tan mal ―ambos se perdieron en sus miradas, aun guardaban sentimientos profundos el uno al otro.

―Dejen eso para cuando yo no esté ¿vamos a irnos? ―ambos adultos no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el evidente disgusto de su hijo.

…

Ginebra Potter observaba a su hermano quien la acompaño en el almuerzo. Sin embargo era obvio que su hermano se encontraba taciturno, mostrando aquella mueca tonta al querer comenzar especialmente un tema de conversación y no saber cómo hacerlo. El estomago de la pelirroja se había puesto pesado, pues la seriedad de su hermano no era natural y sospechaba a donde iría el tema de conversación.

―Vi a los niños con mamá ―menciono mientras tomaba tranquilamente el té―, están divirtiéndose, pero mamá y papá están algo cansados ¿Cuándo iras por ellos?

Ginebra observo a su hermano y frunció el ceño, lo estudio con detenimiento durante algunos instantes. Ronald no se mostraba nervioso ó incomodo, pero había en él una sensación perturbadora.

―No viniste para hablar sobre mi madre y el cuidado de mis hijos. ¿Qué quieres Ron? ―cuestiono la mujer de cabellos rojos. Para su sorpresa los rasgos de su hermano se endurecieron, como si con aquella pregunta le diera la llave para expresar sin pudor sus pensamientos.

―Harry me conto absolutamente todo Ginny ―el rostro de la menor de los Weasley se desfiguro en la sorpresa y la ira, deseó replicar pero su hermano tomo nuevamente la palabra―. Además fui a Gringots, con Harry en el hospital ellos no están haciendo ninguna transacción bancaria mas que a San Mungo, James no es el primogénito de Harry.

―¡Todo fue culpa de esa puta!

―¡Todo fue culpa tuya! ¿Acaso eres tan egoísta que no logras verlo? Ahí afuera hay un niño que tiene la sangre de Harry Potter, no sabemos en qué condiciones vive, no sabemos si esta en algún orfanatos, con alguna familia ó con su madre.

―¡Su madre fue una puta arrastrada que deseaba algo que no era de ella! ―grito la joven mujer con exasperación, levantándose para demostrar el énfasis de sus palabras―. ¡Ese bastardo debería estar muerto como espero que lo esté su madre!

Ron por un segundo no reconoció a su hermana, mientras ella gritaba y despotricaba contra quien fuera su mejor amiga. El rostro de Ginebra se desfiguraba con la rabia y el odio, la belleza que tanto le fue celebrada en Hogwarts se perdía en los vestigios de su rencor. Y sin embargo el recuerdo efímero del rostro demacrado de Hermione, sus uñas rotas, sus ojos y pómulos hundidos por el hambre, la suciedad de su cabello y sus ropas. El recuerdo de la mujer que los mantuvo con vida, que curo sus heridas, que formo los planes para ganar la guerra, que los protegió hasta el último de sus gritos arrancado por el cruciatus… para Ronald Weasley, Ginebra no tenía derecho a juzgar o señalar a Hermione Granger, ante los ojos azules del pelirrojo Ginebra había peleado batallas dentro de la seguridad que proporciono Hogwarts, ella no sufrió el frío, el hambre, angustia, soledad, desesperación.

Por lo que con toda su ira acumulada, sujeto a su hermana de los brazos sacudiéndola con violencia hasta que sus ojos marrones se abrieron del miedo.

―¡Ella era una inocente! ¡Fue solo una víctima! Manipulaste todo Ginny, nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti ―él la miro con desprecio―, hablare en la reunión de la orden, buscare a Hermione y no importa si amenazas con tirarte de la torre de astronomía en Hogwarts. Si ella está en algún lugar del mundo… la traeremos de regreso ―la voz del hombre se volvió un susurro amenazante mientras apretaba con más fuerza de la debida a su hermana para acercarla y susurrar en su odio―. Y cuando ella regrese, te arrastraras a pedir su misericordia Ginebra.

―¡No te atrevas! ―grito histérica, mientras golpeaba y arañaba frenéticamente a Ron―. Esa maldita puta no tiene nada por que volver, no quiero que vuelva a engatusar a Harry, el es mío ¡MÍO!

Ronald sujeto de los brazos a su hermana y la sacudió con violencia, cuando la mujer dejo de manosear, observo el rostro desencajado, sus pupilas dilatadas y su cabello revuelvo.

―Estás loca ―dijo con desprecio lanzándola con fuerza hacia el sofá y marchándose de la casa de los Potter.

…

Era rutina para los Snape asistir al centro comercial los domingos. Llenaban su despensa caminando entre los abarrotados pasillos llenos de diferentes productos. Ambos se sometían a largos análisis sobre los alimentos para escoger lo que según ellos denominaban calidad. Desde su primera infancia Patrick observaba a sus padres leyendo las etiquetas de cada producto seleccionado, en pocas ocasiones elegían aquellos artículos brillantes y llamativos, que normalmente eran para el por algún capricho infantil, lo común era que se inclinaran por aquellos que decían palabras tales como "orgánicos", "naturales" ó "libres de…".

No importaba cuanto comenzara a renegar Patrick, sus padres cada domingo lo arrastraban a las compras aun cuando el preferiría quedarse solo en casa. Sin embargo tras las largas horas de selección de productos, sus padres le recompensaban con cualquier alimento, orgánico, natural o totalmente químico, que el niño deseara. Y justo ahí se encontraban, mientras Hermione y Patrick comían una ofensiva copa de helado cada uno, Severus bebía tranquilamente un expresso doble.

Se encontraba sumida en un silencio a diferencia de los alrededores donde otras personas y familias no paraban de hablar y reír. Sin embargo ellos siempre habían convivido en silencios cómodos y afecto discreto. Pero jamás se tuvo en duda el amor. Patrick nunca ha dudado sobre el amor de sus padres aun cuando estos fueran estrictos en algunos aspectos, como su educación.

Su padre jamás pestaño para ejecutar una "detención", aunque por alguna razón cuando su padre la establecía los ojos de su madre siempre brillaban como si tuvieran una broma privada, una vez la escucho decirle _"los viejos hábitos no desaparecen profesor"_ pero cuando pregunto a que se referían alegaron que era una conversación privada y no le explicaron nada más allá de que su padre alguna vez fue profesor de pociones.

―Mamá por favor no olvides que mañana voy a salir más tarde. Comenzaremos los entrenamientos de soccer, también nos darán los horarios pero lo que dijo el entrenador es que serian tres o cuatro días por semana hasta el torneo.

Severus y Hermione se observaron profundamente. El amor de Patrick por el fútbol soccer podría rivalizar con cualquier fanatismo Weasley hacia el quidditch. Jean le había comentado a Severus que su padre tenía ese deporte en las venas e incluso ella lo conocía perfectamente, Snape confesó que los partidos de Manchester fueron los únicos momentos emotivos con su padre.

―Yo iré por ti Patrick, tú madre tiene trabajo ―el niño observo a los adultos frunciendo el ceño, idéntico a su padre. Tras unos segundos de pensamientos el pequeño sonrió ampliamente.

―¡Genial! La maestra se pone pálida cada vez que vas por mí, eso desde aquella vez que le dijiste que dejara de ser una inútil e hiciera su trabajo como debía.

―Tu maestra estaba siendo una inútil al dejarte hacer lo que quisieras solo porque no está preparada para tener niños más avanzados. Si no te enseña bien, lo mejor sería educarte en casa.

―¿Haríamos pociones? ―los ojos del infante brillaban con anhelo.

―No ―zanco Hermione la situación―, Severus te pido que te comportes con los profesores ―se dirigió al niño―, y espero de ti Pat que te comportes con tu maestra o no habrá fútbol.

Varios minutos después salieron del establecimiento. Mientras caminaban Hermione observaba lo concurrido que se encontraba los alrededores, por lo que decidió tomar la mano de su hijo. Severus por otro lado se encontraba alzado totalmente en su gloria, sus ojos se deslizaban por los alrededores y su varita en la mano. "Vigilancia constante" era un eufemismo junto al antiguo murciélago de las mazmorras. Patrick había crecido junto al hombre paranoico, no veía extraño que su padre se comportara aun más hermético y tenso, sencillamente sabía que nada le sucedería.

―Hoy no tengo ánimos de preparar la cena ¿te molesta que solo caliente las sobras? ―cuestiono Hermione mientras seguían avanzando por el estacionamiento.

―No importa ―mencionó con desinterés Severus. Sin embargo de un segundo a otro su postura había cambiado drásticamente de su modo "alerta" al de "ofensiva". Hermione lo sabía.

Los sentidos de Severus Snape no se atrofiaron con el pasar del tiempo, durante días se había percatado de ser observado, en el partido de su hijo tuvo la sensación de ser vigilado. Y ahora sabia de quien se trataba, lo había detectado varias noches rondando cerca de su casa y eso estaba causándole una molestia incensaría.

―¿Qué hacemos? ―pregunto su esposa al observar su ceño totalmente fruncido.

―Vayan al vehículo y aparécete directo en la casa, tengo algo que arreglar.

Los ojos de Hermione se perdieron un momento en el rostro de su esposo, observaba la preocupación, la ira y sobre todo esa aguerrida protección hacia los suyos. Por lo que solo atino asentir suavemente, antes de comenzar un rápido andar hasta el estacionamiento, arrastrando a su hijo quien se mantuvo silencio.

Patrick dio una última mirada a su padre a varios metros de distancia, lo observo altivo y gallardo… poderoso. Sus ojos brillaron mientras observaba al mago más poderoso de Inglaterra. El pequeño jamás había sentido miedo, incluso cuando en el preescolar los monstruos intentaron salir debajo de su cama y su armario, un día sencillamente descubrió que su padre era demasiado poderoso al grado que nadie ser acercaría. No era la primera vez que sucedía algo como eso, que dejaban a su padre mientras ellos se alejaban para resguardarse en su hogar.

…

―_¿Por qué nos vamos mamá? ¿Sucede algo malo? ¡Papá nos necesita! __―__cuestiono un niño de cinco años. _

_Hermione respiro profundamente, mientras observaba los alrededores con la misma minuciosidad que Severus hacia unos minutos que se alejaron. Tras sentir que todo estaría bien, se inclino a la altura de su hijo, colocando las manos sobre sus delgados hombros para darle seguridad._

―_Dejamos solo a papá __―__dijo el niño con tristeza._

―_No cariño __―__le respondió finalmente su joven madre__―__, tú papá es el mago más poderoso que hay en Inglaterra, tal vez del mundo. El no sabe si hay alguien malo alrededor, sí estamos con el, estará tan preocupado por nosotros que no podrá investigar… podrían dañarlo por preocuparse. _

―_¿Dónde estaremos seguros mamá? Yo no quiero que se preocupe. _

―_En casa cariño, es el lugar más seguro, tú padre la protege con su gran poder, no hay lugar más seguro para nosotros __―__el niño proceso la información__―__, ¿listo para aparecernos?_

―_Sí. _

…

Fueron un par de horas, cuando Severus llego a casa conduciendo. Una vez que entro en su hogar sintió el cuerpo de su hijo aferrarse a sus piernas, mientras su esposa enroscaba sus brazos en la cintura. No pudo evitar sentirse conmovido mientras estrechaba a ambos entre sus brazos. Durante los veinte años de guerra, jamás se había sentido recibido, necesitado ó anhelado. Su pequeña familia cada día le demostraba cuán importante era para ellos, no por lo que pudieran obtener, pues ya darles más lo creía imposible, pero sabía que esas dos personas entre sus brazos eran los únicos que sufrirían si el llegaba a faltar. El daría la vida por tenerlos a salvo, pero realmente lucharía hasta su última gota de magia por siempre regresar a ellos.

―Hay que guardar la despensa y cenar de una buena vez ―dijo relajado llenándose del olor y calor de su mujer, mientras su hijo se alejaba camino a la cochera―. Hablaremos más tarde.

…

Fue durante la noche mientras Severus observaba por la ventana de su habitación, que su esposa tomo asiento en la cama, esperando las razones de su esposo. Sabía que esto no había sido una simple alarma ó el detectar a una persona mágica. Estaba segura que la preocupación en sus oscuros ojos indicaba más.

―Es la maldita orden ―dijo sin rodeos―, desde que vino Minerva estaba seguro que nos observaban, hoy se descuido… se trata de Lupin.

Hermione sofoco un grito. Segundos después se puso de pie para buscar consuelo en los brazos de su esposo. Este la estrecho con fuerza, entendía su angustia, el odiaba verla de esa forma, pero la necesitaba para saber que acciones continuar.

―Tal vez deberíamos pensar en adelantar nuestros planes… en unos meses Patrick cumplirá los ocho años ―ella se enrosco y el la apretó con fuerza―. Tengo tanto miedo Severus, no los quiero cerca.

―Esperemos a que termine el curso escolar, la amenaza mantendrá alejado a Lupin, pero sabe quién eres Hermione tú olor es reconocible para ese perro ―ella se tenso aun más―, saldremos de esto no te preocupes, nadie les hará daño.

―Te amo ―susurro ella. El cuerpo de su esposo se relajo un instante antes de atacar sus labios con un beso profundo―, te necesito, por favor, te necesito.

Los profundos ojos negros de Severus se reunieron con aquellos castaños observando su deseo y necesidad, sin darle tiempo la envolvió con un brazo en su cintura, mientras su otra mano la sujetaba de su nunca para atraerla y besarla con fuerza. Hermione respondió sujetándolo de la cintura, luchando con su lengua y gimiendo cuando él tomaba el control.

…

Remus Lupin, hombre lobo, ex profeso de defensa en Hogwarts y actualmente un vigilante de la orden del fénix, se encontraba en la actual sede de este caminado intranquilamente sobre la alfombra de la sala de juntas.

Hacia unos minutos habían comenzado a llegar las personas allegadas e interesadas en la orden. Se había reducido el número de miembros desde la última guerra y mucho más se redujo a miembros que estuvieran en el circulo interno, principalmente estos eran conformados con Minerva y Arthur quienes habían tomado la cabeza de la organización. La familia Weasley pertenecía y participaba activamente, excepto Charlie que aun seguía en Rumania. Hagrid, Flitwick, Diggle, Nymphadora, Kingsley, y las cabecillas del ejército de Dumbledore, Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginebra y Harry.

El siguiente en unirse a Remus en aquella sala, fue Ronald, quien se veía angustiado. Quiso preguntarle pero todos llegaron a instalarse en sus asientos.

―Remus ―cuestiono Arthur― ¿qué ha sucedido?

―Vigile a Severus como me has pedido, sin embargo creo… es extraño, al parecer termine encontrando a una persona.

―¿De qué está hablando Arthur? ¿Por qué mandaste vigilar a Severus? Estuvimos de acuerdo que no le molestaríamos ―replico Minerva.

―Entiende que necesitamos la poción Minerva. Snape es el único capacitado en Gran Bretaña, necesitamos su ayuda ―contesto Molly en su común tono de preocupación y reproche―. Yo no entiendo cómo puede seguir odiado al pobre de Harry, ese muchacho solo ha querido vivir una vida tranquila y Snape sin querer ayudarlo.

―¡Pero no al grado de irrumpir la privacidad de Severus! El menos se verá inclinado para ayudarnos.

―Minerva tranquilízate por favor. Remus, ¿encontraste algo? ―preguntó Arthur.

El hombre lobo suspiro, mientras observa los ojos confundidos de algunos miembros, la mirada esperanzadora de otros y la desaprobación en los profesores de Hogwarts. Paso sus manos por sus cabellos castaños, mientras se removía nuevamente caminando por la alfombra.

―Severus tiene una vida común, está en su casa casi todo el tiempo. Ayer me detecto mientras estaba en las compras, me amenazo y me mando con un mensaje para la orden… dijo que no haría la poción para Harry y que si continuábamos siguiéndolo, demandaría de la forma muggle… Estaba furioso Arthur, en verdad Severus no es alguien que podríamos tomar a la ligera, se sintió amenazado y ahora se encuentra preparado.

Remus prefirió guardar la situación que observo. Severus le había dejado claro que si enteraba a otros sobre su familia lo buscaría y lo eliminaría. Lupin no lo dudaba, sin embargo debía decir su otro descubrimiento.

―Además hay más, cuando seguí a Severus. Creo que encontré a alguien.

―¿Encontrar a alguien? ¿De quién hablas Remus? ―cuestiono Minerva. Los murmullos tomaron más fuerza.

―Me pareció ver a Hermione Granger ―confeso sin más.

El suspiro colectivo fue durante algunos segundos, entonces pronto estallaron los cientos de comentarios entre los miembros. Solo Ronald, tras superar la sorpresa estuvo pendiente de la reacción de su hermana. Los ojos de Ginebra se mostraban llenos de ira, mientras sus manos retorcían la orilla de su túnica con gran ira. Entonces tomando todo el valor que lo hizo llegar a la casa de Gryffindor, el pelirrojo se puso de pie.

―Creo que ha llegado el momento de cuestionar que pasó con Hermione, al parecer no hubo mucha sinceridad la última vez que se cuestiono su partida.

Los miembros de la actual Orden del Fénix guardaron silencio un momento llenos de confusión, excepto por Ginebra, quien temblaba de ira ante las palabras de su hermano, y Luna y Neville, quienes se removieron incómodos.

…

Hermione y Severus llegaron a la escuela de Patrick, ambos se habían aparecido en cuanto habían colgado el teléfono. Apenas habían tenido tiempo para esperar no romper las reglas de no ser visto por los muggles. Sin importarle absolutamente nada, Hermione tomo la mano de su esposo mientras se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la enfermería del colegio. Los recibió una confundida directora quien trataba de dar las explicaciones a los acontecimientos recién ocurridos. Se notaba tanta angustia en la mujer que ni siquiera se percato que los padres habían llegado segundos después de ser llamados.

―Sencillamente cayó al suelo convulsionando, la enfermera no puede detener la hemorragia nasal, ya se ha llamado la ambulancia.

―Lo llevaremos con su médico ―indico Severus, observo a Hermione detenidamente―, es más rápido si nosotros nos dirigimos allá.

Sin esperar aprobación alguna, Severus tomo el cuerpo de su hijo, quien trataba de enfocar sus castaños ojos en él. Cuando lo reconoció, los ojos del niño perdieron la angustia y se cerraron dispuestos a dejarse llevar en brazos de su padre.

Pronto los Snape consiguieron aparecerse directamente en San Mungo. De inmediato Severus se acerco a la recepción tomando el control.

―Patrick Severus Snape, tiene un ataque, su médico es Marianne Prewett.

―Inmediatamente señor Snape ―dijo la recepcionista mientras llamaba enfermeras que tomaran al niño.

Para Hermione todo se volvió un caos, observo como una enfermera tomaba a su hijo levitándolo hacia alguna sala de estudios, mientras ella no podía hacer más que esperar. Severus la envolvió en sus brazos, mientras ella se hundía en su pecho y la desesperación, su hijo estaba enfermo.

…

* * *

**Gracias a las personas que leen este fic. **

* * *

**Mimi0315: **Gracias, espero pronto disipar tus dudas.

**Aurora Snape: **No te preocupes, hasta el momento no e decidido que nadie muera.

**Kariestef: **Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 4

**El Cuervo.**

* * *

**Según Wikipedia Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Es una pena._

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**...**

La noche lentamente se perdía en el cielo, a través de la ventana de su habitación Remus Lupin observaba las estrellas que perdían brillo mientras la luminosidad del sol tomaba terreno en el manto estelar. Le parecía un bello espectáculo observar aquellos destellos rojizos ganar terreno al cielo ennegrecido, el momento perfecto donde el día y la noche convergen. Y sin embargo aun ante el bello espectáculo el hombre lobo era incapaz de encontrar la paz requerida.

Había tenido una mala noche, aun con su esposa a su lado compartiendo su calor, aun escuchando el murmullo de su hijo en la habitación continua ó los sonidos relajantes de la vida salvaje de los alrededores, nada era capaz de hacerlo olvidar la amenaza de Severus Snape.

Durante su juventud Remus sintió que no era digno de la casa de Godric Gryffindor, en un principio no sentía que fuera merecedor de ingresar a Hogwarts, aun cuando no fuera su culpa que la maldición de Greyback cayera sobre él, temía por la seguridad de los otros estudiantes, como cada luna llena temblaba de terror por su familia. Sin embargo Dumbledore fue un hombre amable que le aseguro que todo estaría bien.

Cuando llegó al colegio le asustaba el rechazo de sus compañeros, pero conoció a James, Sirius y Peter que le mostraron el aprecio y se mantuvieron a su lado. Sin embargo pronto comenzaron los conflictos, las bromas y abusos a diferentes alumnos de todas las casas, incluyendo la propia, pero sobre todo los enfrentamientos entre el cuarteto y aquel escuálido niño Slytherin de cabello graso. Snape no era tan diferente a él mismo, solitario, delgaducho y sumamente retraído a excepción de con Lily Evans. Durante mucho tiempo la palabra _"deténganse" _se enredo en su lengua mientras observaba a James y a Sirius torturar al niño hasta el hartazgo.

Cuando Snape fastidiado comenzó a rechazar los ataques y llegó a golpearles a Peter y a él con algún maleficio, le brindó la excusa para dejar de sentir lástima y pena por aquel chico solitario. Aunque todo fuera una mentira, un autoengaño para no enfrentar a sus amigos con riesgo de perderlos, para no humillarse en pedir disculpas a Snape y tratar de ser su amigo, para no quedar como el chico de cabello graso y solitario en el pasillo donde nadie le diera una segunda mirada para ayudarlo. Sí Lily Evans que en ese tiempo era su mejor amiga en ocasiones con el fastidio y cansancio de los continuos ataques, dimes y diretes, se volteaba para marcharse sin intervenir ¿Porqué el debía hacer algo por aquel niño espinoso?

Con los años aprendió a ignorarlo, hasta la mañana que despertó y descubrió que Sirius Black por poco lo había asesinado usándolo a él. Estuvo presente ante todo el circo que Dumbledore realizo entre los merodeadores y el chico Snape, en su interior no pudo evitar sentir pena por aquel muchacho que siendo una víctima de una broma cruel termino siendo culpado y acallado. Snape acepto toda la diatriba de Dumbledore de forma estoica, victimizando al hombre lobo, alabando la valentía de James Potter y solapando la broma de Sirius Black; pero Remus aun recordaba cómo los ojos negros de Severus se envolvían en la decepción y la soledad, juraba que fue el instante donde el afamado y reconocido director lo marco como mortifago.

Y si alguna vez la peligrosidad de Snape se vio latente en su pubertad, la juventud de su vida adulta le brindo aquel poder requerido para sobrevivir y alzarse orgulloso ante un miembro del círculo interno de los mortifagos. Snape había tomado el camino de la oscuridad, siguiendo un maestro que le había entregado más que todos sus profesores en Hogwarts: confianza. Voldemort confió en el poder y la terquedad de aquel escuálido niño dejándolo convertirse en un mago oscuro que ahora en su vida adulta, aun con la paz en que se vivía, era tan peligroso como el señor oscuro fue alguna vez.

Remus observo como el día tomaba el terreno y pronto las luces brillantes se adentraban en la ventana, pero las sombras del pasado y el presente no se marchaban de sus cansados ojos. Hace algunos años cuando el hombre lobo se entero de la realidad de Snape, no pudo hacer más que sentir una profunda vergüenza.

Descubrir que Severus se mantuvo casi veinte años al píe del cañón en la batalla contra su antiguo maestro solo por proteger al hijo de una mujer que fue su amiga y que siquiera le brindo el perdón. Mientras él se decía llamar un "hermano" de James y Sirius, no tuvo el valor para mantenerse a lado del pequeño Harry, no tuvo fuerza para cuestionar a Sirius sí era culpable de aquella atrocidad, no, Remus Lupin fue un total cobarde, traiciono a sus amigos y a si mismo. Prefiriendo huir a enfrentar la verdad, encontrar las razones que llevarían a Sirius para hacer daño a James, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, seguramente habría descubierto al traidor de Peter, Harry no habría tenido que ser sometido a vivir con la abusiva de Petunia Dursley.

Pero al final su inseguridad y los prejuicios que el mismo se tenían permitieron que la oscuridad reinante en ese tiempo lo envolviera, que diera la espalda a sus amigos cuando más le necesitaban, que dejara a un niño huérfano en manos de los desconocidos, igual que en su juventud permitió que un chico molesto fuera abusado por un equipo… siempre fue un cobarde y un débil.

Aun temblaba ante el recuerdo de ese encuentro con Snape, como el hombre le había descubierto, aun se sentía afortunado de seguir respirando, pues los ojos oscuros de Snape se habían tornado como dos agujeros negros dispuestos a tragarlo y desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra. El hombre era poderoso, más de lo que cualquiera de la orden podría ser, más que incluso la ilusión del niño que vivió y temía que tal vez su poder fuera a ser mayor al del mismo Dumbledore.

_La noche había llegado de aquella forma larga y tediosa como cada verano. Tenía al menos cuatro horas afuera del centro comercial esperando a que Severus Snape saliera del edificio. Había decidido no arriesgarse a entrar, pero desde su posición visualizaba perfectamente las salidas de aquel lugar y el vehículo móvil del oscuro mago. _

_Días después de comenzar el seguimiento de Snape por petición de la Orden del Fénix, Remus se percato de la presencia constante de una mujer y un niño en la morada Snape. Al principio era el olor de la mujer que le confundía, le parecía terriblemente familiar. Cuando logro colocar aquel rostro adulto y ver más allá del cabello tan corto, descubrió nuevamente los rasgos juveniles que recordaba y quedo totalmente descolocado ante lo que se presentaba a sus ojos. _

_¡Hermione Granger!_

_La amiga de Harry Potter que no se movió ni un ápice del cañón cuando el niño que vivió se enfrentó al Señor Oscuro. La chica que desapareció días después de ganar la batalla final y que por un misterioso destino aparecía junto a Snape. _

_Al infante lo había detectado hacia días, entraba y salía de la propiedad, en ocasiones acompañado de los adultos, la mayoría de las veces lo hacía solo y se dirigía a las casas vecinas. _

_Lo irónico de la situación era la dirección en la cual se encontraba Snape. Pues King Cross, San Mungo y Grimmauld Place, no se encontraban distantes. Se habían ocultado en medio del transeúnte mágico. Indicando el pobre interés que aun existía entre los magos hacia los muggles. _

_De los días de seguimiento, se asombro por la rutina específica que tenia aquella singular familia. Sobre todo el día que vio a Severus Snape asistir a un deporte muggle. El hombre se mantuvo con su rostro casi impávido, sin embargo su presencia no perdía el poderío entre el grupo de gente alborotada. Sin embargo Lupin estaba consciente que desde la primera noche, Snape reconoció su presencia a los alrededores, mantenía una vigilancia de halcón sobre la gente que vivía con él y había ampliado los hechizos protectores de su hogar, por lo que había decidido mantener la distancia, pronto terminaría este seguimiento que brindaría a la orden un poco de conocimiento para presionar sobre el antídoto para Harry. _

_Sin embargo ese último día de su investigación en el centro comercial, mientras observaba como la familia llenaba su vehículo con las compras y regresaba al establecimiento en pasos tranquilos, a excepción del niño que derrochaba energía dando pequeños saltos alrededor de los adultos; tuvo un presentimiento, una alerta que deicidio ignorar al permanecer en su posición. _

_Cuando horas más tarde el paso de la familia caminaba por el estacionamiento se percato de la tensión de Snape. Fueron unos segundos donde Snape dio a Hermione alguna indicación y presurosamente la vio acelerar el paso hacia el vehículo junto con el niño, mientras Snape permanecía a distancia observándolos. Sin embargo el transporte muggle no se movió de su lugar, ellos desaparecieron. _

_Fueron los segundos de sorpresa ante la desaparición de la mujer y el niño que le hicieron perder toda ventaja que pudo haber creído. Una nube de humo oscuro se desenvolvió por los alrededores apareciendo sorpresiva y ágilmente tras de él. Fue mucho más sorpresiva que una aparición, pero cuestión de un parpadeo Snape se encontraba en toda su gloria detrás del hombre lobo, con su varita hincada con fuerza en su nuca al mismo tiempo que una mano larga y fuerte se cernía sobre uno de sus hombros como la garra de un ave de presa._

―_Te brinde el tiempo necesario para marcharte, pero estoy cansado de ser vigilado. Dame una razón para no matarte ahora mismo Lupin __―__la voz profunda y peligrosa de Snape causo una corriente eléctrica de terror en el mencionado. _

―_La orden necesita de tu ayuda Severus… ¡Harry te necesita!_

―_Deje la orden hace mucho tiempo atrás y mi deuda con Potter culmino hace muchos años __―__Remus sentía un profundo dolor en su cabeza mientras el hombre oscuro presionaba la varita al punto de casi perforar su cráneo__―__. No daré ninguna otra oportunidad, quiero que entregues el mensaje. Los quiero lejos de mí y mi familia, al próximo no lo dejare vivo. _

"_Familia", la palabra resonó y se repitió en el cerebro maltratado del último merodeador. Al principio fue la confusión, entonces su cuerpo se tenso con la ira. _

―_¿Tú familia Snape? __―__dijo el castaño, como escupiendo las palabras__―__. ¿Cómo puedes decir tranquilamente la palabra? ¡Te robaste a Hermione! Era prácticamente una niña cuando desapareció y ahora tiene un hijo contigo… ¿Qué hiciste con ella Snape? ¡¿La violaste?! Terminaste demostrando que al final solo eras un sucio mortifago. _

_Nunca pudo prever la tremenda fuerza que podría guardar un cuerpo delgado como el de Severus. Lupin sencillamente se sintió arrastrado del hombro magullado, en una secuencia de movimientos que le giraron para observar el rostro descompuesto en ira de Snape y el cielo nocturno. Estaba tumbado sobre el asfalto, con la ligera luz que llegaba de una farola cercana era imposible no ver la rabia en sus ojos. _

_No hubo una primera palabra ó una segunda, pero si una serie repetida de puñetazos que nunca espero de un hombre que hacia alarde de su poderosa magia. Cuando la corta secuencia de golpes contra su rostro se detuvo, sintió nuevamente la varita de ébano excavar entre su mandíbula y su cuello._

―_Nunca oses hablar de ella __―__la peligrosidad de su voz era latente, la posición de su cuerpo estaba sincronizada con su deseo de lastimar, la rodilla enfundada en tela oscura presionaba sin pudor contra la caja torácica del hombre lobo__―__. Y espero sinceramente que omitas la ubicación de Hermione ó de lo contrario tu esposa tendrá que criar a su pequeña panda de metamorfomagos sola. _

_Los ojos de Remus demostraron la sorpresa, Snape estaba enterado de sus vidas y ellos jamás se percataron de nada. El hombre se movía silencioso y seguro entre los dos mundos, sabia sobre la vida de él y su familia, estaba enterado de sus dos hijos con la extraordinaria habilidad de su esposa y seguramente sabía sobre cada miembro de la orden. _

―_Informa a la orden que no pueden obligarme a realizar aquella poción __―__la voz oscura se disminuyo de tal forma que demostró aun más peligrosidad__―__, por mi Harry Potter podría morir revolcándose en la miseria de yerros __―__y sin decir más se marcho. _

Remus se levanto para posarse frente a la venta. Observo un segundo su lecho añorando el cálido cuerpo de su esposa, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en aquella palabra concreta que había utilizado Snape. No había sido ningún delis, el no la habría dicho si no estuviera al trato de algo. Estaba seguro que Harry tendría miedos y reproches para sí mismo, pero al grado de llamarlos errores morales, realmente ¿Harry podría tener algo que dañara tanto su estabilidad emocional?

…

Severus Snape no era un hombre al que podrían acusar de sentimental ó emotivo sin embargo ni el estaba exento de sentir desconsuelo al observar a su hijo tumbado en una camilla sedado para evitar el dolor.

Los largos dedos del hombre acariciaron la suave mejilla infantil, paso sus dedos entre aquellos sedosos risos negros y bajo su rostro hasta depositar un suave beso en la frente del infante.

El hombre tomo asiento correctamente sin soltar la mano del niño que descansaba, los oscuros se deslizaron por la habitación hasta observar el cuerpo de su esposa inconsciente gracias a los sedantes administrados.

Un largo suspiro salió del hombre mientras regresaba la mirada hacia el pequeño, realmente odiaba sentirse tan impotente, detestaba saber que no podría hacer nada más por ese niño que amaba más que cualquier cosa en la vida. En la cabeza de Severus pronto se deslizaron algunas de las pocas posibilidades, sabía que tendría que doblegar el orgullo pero nada valía más que la vida que su hijo.

―Papá ―susurro Patrick apretando débilmente la mano de su padre―, tengo sed.

Severus asintió en silencio, mientras llenaba tomaba la botella de plástico que tenía en la mesa cercana. Destapo el chupón de la botella y la acerco a los labios de Patrick al tiempo que con su otra mano alzaba delicadamente la cabeza del niño. Cuando los labios del niño se envolvieron en la boquilla de la botella el oscuro mago presiono la botella para que fluyera mejor el líquido. Tras unos segundos de visible dificultad para tragar, Snape retiro la botella y recostó nuevamente al niño. Con sus largos dedos comenzó suaves caricias en la frente despejada de rizos, un suave suspiro de satisfacción salió de los labios ligeramente resecos, mientras volvía a caer al sueño.

Después de llegar al hospital Patrick había tenido que ser atendido con pociones sumamente fuertes, además lo habían mantenido en un ambiente controlado dentro de una bañera con agua caliente. Las convulsiones habían cedido después de un par de horas, pero no era nada agradable mucho menos para sus padres habían padecido aquellos dolores en carne propia.

No existía ningún caso documentado como el de Patrick, los medios de San Mungo y otros hospitales mágicos habían desarrollado variantes para mejorar la vida del infante, sin embargo necesitaban un elemento vital del cual el pequeño carecía, medula ósea. Patrick había sufrido la maldición cruciatus antes incluso de formarse adecuadamente dentro de su madre impidiendo que los nervios del niño se desarrollaran adecuadamente.

Hermione no paraba de culparse por la situación de su hijo, aun cuando era ilógico. Sin embargo cuando los espasmos atacaban el cuerpo del pequeño ambos reconocían el dolor fulminante de aquella tortura, la tensión de los nervios, la perdida a cualquier sensibilidad más allá del dolor puro y agónico. Sin embargo los episodios aumentaban conforme el núcleo mágico del pequeño comenzaba a incrementarse. Al final habían llegado a una sencilla conclusión, Patrick necesitaba un trasplante de medula. Y sin embargo sus padres no eran compatibles, su madre no era capaz de brindarle aquel alivio y Snape conocía perfectamente sus limitaciones.

Durante el último episodio de Patrick, habían discutido la posibilidad de volver al mundo mágico, aporrear la puerta de los Potter y someter al imbécil que vivió para que hiciera las pruebas necesarias. Sin embargo el tratamiento había hecho maravillas, les proporciono poco más de seis meses de tranquilidad. Obviamente no era suficiente y Snape estaba cansado de ver sufrir al niño, a su hijo. Por lo que levantándose de su asiento se alejo de su familia sigilosamente, para desaparecer en las puertas de San Mungo.

…

Ginebra Potter caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de estar de sus padres. Su madre le había pedido hablar después de la última reunión de la orden. Ella había evitado a su madre, sin embargo un vociferador había hecho el trabajo. Ella se apareció ese mismo día en la madriguera.

Cuando su madre apareció en el salón acompañada de Ronald, los cabellos de la nunca pelirroja de la chica Weasley se erizaron. Observo los ojos duros de su madre, la postura de guerra que ella imitaba instintivamente en determinadas circunstancias y no pudo evitar saber que estaba en problemas.

Molly se acerco a un paso calmado hacia su hija, que no podía evita bajar la mirada, los profundos ojos marrones de su madre le taladraban el alma peor que si usara legeremancia. Por un instante los ojos azules de Ginny se dirigieron a su hermano quien se mantuvo en la entrada del salón, sus ojos demostraban la rabia que sentía, pero al volver a enfrentarse a su madre no pudo evitar suavizar la mirada.

―Mamá…

Sin embargo Ginebra Potter no pudo terminar de hablar debido a la bofetada que su madre le había propinado con fuerza tal que la tumbo sobre el sofá. Ginny toco su mejilla ardiente mientras levantaba la vista a su madre quien la observaba con disgusto y repulsión.

―Pensé que te había criado bien Ginebra Molly Weasley… pensé que eras una mujer de bien, una mujer de familia, amable y amorosa ―con un largo suspiro, la mujer tomo asiento en el sillón de una plaza que se encontraba de tras de ella, era como si aquella bofetada hubiera drenado su energía―, esa pobre niña… ¡Oh Dios! ―dijo llorando, mientras tomaba la falda de su delantal para cubrirse el rostro―. ¿Cómo pudiste Ginebra? ¡¿Cómo?!

Ginebra bajo la mirada, recordando como Harry la había corrido de su habitación el día anterior. Como su hermano le había dado la espalda, como ahora su madre la observaba como si fuera un monstruo. Y se dio cuenta que ahora estaba sola. Hacía años se distancio de sus amigas del colegio, principalmente de Luna, pues sentía que la miraba con alguna especie de reproche, como si ella supiera la verdad.

…

Harry Potter se encontraba tumbado en la camilla del hospital, esa noche aun menos había logrado conciliar el sueño, ahora no solo eran sus fantasmas y Hermione atormentándolo, también la mirada dura que Ron le dio y Ginebra con quien había discutido. Se encontraba endemoniadamente agotado, realmente ya deseaba que tuvieran piedad y solo le lanzaran un Avada que lo liberara de su miseria.

Sin embargo constantemente llegaba a él el recuerdo de las palabras con Ginny. Finalmente debía aceptarlo aun cuando no le gustara verlo, que su esposa siempre disfruto de ser llamada y reconocida como la esposa de Harry Potter. Las atenciones sociales, los nombramientos, las invitaciones, a todo fue arrastrado por complacer a su esposa, a la mujer que se embarazo inmediatamente, quien le regalo una familia pero ¿a qué precio? O ¿por qué razón?

Fue una sorpresa cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente y sin embargo no fue nada comparado con la vista de aquel visitante.

Harry tiro aire para rellenar sus pulmones ante aquella sorpresa, pero aquella lúgubre figura ni siquiera se inmuto. Entro a la habitación sin decir palabra alguna, cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco. Se quedo a una distancia corta de los pies de la cama, sus ojos negros aun demostraban la desaprobación y el desprecio.

―Snape ― susurro Harry aun en shock por la sorpresa.

―Tan coherente como siempre Potter ―contesto el ex profesor aun escupiendo su apellido. El joven hombre de inmediato frunció el ceño ante el reconocimiento de aquel latente desprecio.

―Veo que no ha cambiado su opinión hacia mí ―indico Harry con más seguridad en su voz.

―Usted no me brindo ningún argumento, sin embargo ―continuo antes de que el hombre de ojos verdes interrumpiera―, me han insistido en proporcionarle mi ayuda por medio de una poción que necesita con urgencia.

Para Potter Snape no parecía haber envejecido mucho y al contrario de sus recuerdos de la guerra era obvia la mejoría. Harry observo al mago oscuro, leyendo entre líneas aquel comentario, entrecerró los ojos un momento, antes de inhalar ruidosamente.

―¿Cuánto quieres Snape? Estoy dispuesto a pagar bien por ese antídoto.

Sin embargo una oscura risa golpeo los oídos de Potter, así que decidió observar más cuidadosamente al hombre quien dio un paso más cerca.

―No necesito su dinero Potter, pero sin duda cobrare los honorarios correspondientes ―los oscuros ojos de Snape le golpearon nuevamente con desprecio, sin embargo por un instante creyó leer angustia en ellos―. Tengo dos peticiones Potter, en caso de no cumplirlas podrás olvidarte de tu antídoto y enloquecer hasta la muerte.

―¿Qué deseas Snape? ¿El reconocimiento? ¿Una orden de Merlin?

―Yo no soy un necesitado de la fama señor Potter, yo no necesito esas inmundicias ―los ojos oscuros relampaguearon ante la situación y Harry se movió incomodo―. Quiero tu medula ósea y que veas unos recuerdos.

―¿Para qué demonios quieres mi medula? ―dijo Harry mientras su cuerpo se crispaba ante la situación―, ¡¿Planeas matarme?! ¿De qué me servirá el jodido antídoto muerto Snape?

Sin embargo el mago oscuro alzo en su gloria, acercándose al cuerpo recostado en la camilla como un ave de presa.

―Sigue siendo un pobre y estúpido ignorante, usted no morirá, ni le sucederá nada, pero necesito su medula, es el trato ó puede enloquecer por las próximas seis semanas, esperando la muerte ó suicidándose.

A Harry le regresaron todos los recuerdos del profesor que solía acosarles y destrozarlos verbalmente en cualquier oportunidad. Odiaba y admiraba a Snape, sin embargo el sueño y cansancio no ayudaban a ser un poco más amable.

―Firme esto ―dijo el mago dejando un pergamino con el sello de San Mungo y una pluma con tinta sobre el regazo de Potter―. Es un contrato donde acepta hacer estudios sobre su Medula y de ser necesario acepta ser un donante.

―¿Donante?... ¿Para quién? ―cuestiono Harry mientras leía el documento, tras unos segundos, las manos del mago temblaron―. ¿Su hijo? ¿Hace esto por su hijo?

―Solo firme Potter, es todo lo que deberá hacer para obtener su maldita poción y liberarse de las pesadillas, la maldición solo se fortalecerá con el tiempo transcurrido… y su alma no está muy tranquila para soportar otras semanas más.

Harry tembló al recordar sus pesadillas, cada vez eran más vividas, más oscuras. No lo soportaba más, necesitaba la poción aun cuando tuviera que jugar con las reglas que Snape establecía. Con furia, al ser sometido como un primer año de Hogwarts ante el brío de Snape, Harry firmo el pergamino que brillo con furia antes de desaparecer. El trato mágico estaba cerrado.

―¿Es todo Snape?

―Una cosa más ―contesto el hombre, mientras sacaba de sus ropas un pequeño objeto que agrando en su mano con magia sin varita. Sin ceremonia lo puso sobre el regazo del hijo de su antiguo rival―, disfruta tus pesadillas Potter.

…

Hacía varias horas Snape se había marchado de su habitación, durante las primeras horas se había resistido a entrar dentro del pensadero, pero el orgullo y la curiosidad terminaron haciendo mella.

La primera vez que observo recuerdos de Snape, había tenido la desilusión de descubrir a su padre y a sus amigos como un matón de escuela que disfrutaba molestar en la ventaja numérica. La última vez el ex director de Hogwarts le había compartido recuerdos le había brindando la clave necesaria para terminar con la vida de Voldemort, además de mostrarle un poco del verdadero hombre que ocultaban aquellos ropajes negros.

Sin embargo cuando se sumergió al pensadero nunca imagino encontrarse con los recuerdos que destruían lo último que guardaba de esperanza para salvar su alma. Los recuerdos eran un claro reproche de la consecuencia de sus acciones.

Finalmente Harry Potter fue encontrado en el piso de su habitación en San Mungo, llorando de manera desconsolada sobre un charco de plata y repitiendo disculpas a su antigua mejor amiga. Los medimagos se vieron imposibilitados de calmar al hombre, finalmente sedándolo al grado de casi inducirlo a un coma, pero eso no calmo las pesadillas y sus ojos aun cerrados derramaban lágrimas incesantes, mientras sus labios se movían en silencio llamando a la mujer que condeno al dolor.

**…**

* * *

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic. Gracias a las personas que la siguen y la tienen en favoritos. **

**Pero sobre todo GRACIAS a sus comentarios que alimentan mi ego y me alientan a concluir cada capítulo. **

**Lamento no poder contestar en esta ocasión cada review, sin embargo un enorme agradecimiento por ese momento que se toman para comentar la historia. ****Y gracias a Caro y May por responder a mis lloriqueos. **

**¡LLEGAMOS A LOS 40 COMENTARIOS! **

**:3 y dos extras.**

**...  
**

**GRACIAS A:**

_samanthablack30_

_Aurora Snape_

_AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa_

_TequilaNervous_

_Alexza Snape_

_patybenededmalfoy_

_Mama Shmi_

_juliacesar_

_yetsave_

_amsp14_

_Lexy of Night_

_Paladium_

_Soul Neko-Natsu_

_mary carrasco_

_Miara Makisan_

_YazminSnape_

_Cosita Amorosa (Caro)_

_MAY DLC_

_Soteria Black_

* * *

_P.D. Por favor estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener la historia, no merezco ser bombardeada y recordada constantemente con el "no abandones". Es muy deprimente. _


End file.
